


There Are So Many Possibilities

by blankwhitepage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before everyone dies, Fluff, It Gets Better, Marauders, Marauders AU, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?, for now, honestly i just had so many headcannons, i initially wanted this more gay but u get what u pay for, i was high af at 3am, just give it a shot, just waiting for something incredible i guess, lowkey, not a good combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankwhitepage/pseuds/blankwhitepage
Summary: i just want them to be happy, and i have a special place in my heart for Remus. i thought he needed a friend, another friend. aka The one where it's the beginning of the beginning, an alternate beginning.





	There Are So Many Possibilities

     If you asked the neighbors what they thought about the Lupins, they could go on for hours about how wonderful they were. Lyall Lupin was the handy man around, he would graciously help with any repairs needed to be done. He was a gentleman of conviction, and dedication to aid others. The wizards in the community knew him as an up-and-coming Ministry worker, and the muggles were convinced the broad-shouldered blonde worked at a trivial construction site a few miles out. Lyall lived in a modest blue house, with his talented bride. Hope Lupin was known for her marvelous paintings, and an even more marvelous smile. She was a short beautiful woman, who unknowingly allured everyone she talked to. They knew she wasn’t from around their land, due to her darker complexion, but nonetheless was a town favorite. Together, they were the young couple the elderly would pass by, and couldn’t help but feel nostalgia from the love of their own youth.

Both Lyall and Hope were often invited to pubs, dances, and dinners, free of charge. They would attend such events wearing matching colors, holding hands, and bursting with inspiring energy. Lyall would boast about his work, magical or not, and Hope would describe her latest art piece. Together, they bantered through the night with friends, and strangers, who eventually became friends.

After several years, even with all the good times, the Lupins felt something missing in their lives. Lyall would return home, from his post in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to Hope; who would spend all day mixing colors on canvas. They would sit down, eat, discuss their day, then sleep. Each night they found themselves staring at each other in silence, both a little bored.

One night they both faced each other with pressing matters. At the same time, Lyall, in his ironed-purple sweater vest, and Hope, in a long white paint-stained t-shirt, respectively exclaimed “We should have a baby!” and “We’re having a baby!”.

And there was a perfect harmony.

 

* * *

On March 10th, 1960, the Lupins had the first of many shocks.

 

  “Hope, sweetheart, I know it hurts, but if you keep crushing my hand like that, I won’t have one.”

   “And Lyall, honey, I know it hurts, BUT YOU’RE NOT PUSHING AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING OUT OF YOUR BODY.” Screamed a very pregnant, Hope Lupin to, a very scared, Lyall Lupin.

 

* * *

 

And an hour later, a baby finally arrived.

 

 “A healthy baby boy! Would you like to hold him before the next one?” said the doctor, handing the newborn over to the couple.

  “Oh my, Ly! He’s an angel, look at his little face! He’s real!” Hope whispered through her sobs, caressing the baby’s soothing cheek. 

Lyall hovered over Hope and the baby in complete awe, before realizing what the doctor had said. “Wait, Doc. Did you just say ‘next one’?”

 “Yes. Next. As in the other baby inside the womb.” The doctor was replacing his latex gloves with a fresh pair. Hope, enamored with the baby in her arms, still didn’t notice. Lyall froze, his bright green-eyes focused on the doctor, not moving a muscle and forgetting to breathe. 

“Nurses, get stats on baby number one, and start prepping for two.” And at the doctors words, they took the baby boy out from Hope’s hold. She snapped out of her trance, and turned to her husband who was stuck in place.

 

     “Twins?”

 

* * *

 

     The dark sky was clear of all clouds, only the stars and the moon; which were crowning over all and illuminating the bleak night. It was nearing midnight, there was a chilling gust outside so cold the hospital-room window was shivering. But it was no match against the warmth inside the room.

The Lupin family enclosed themselves in their own little world. Lyall and Hope were lying on the hospital bed, holding their newborn children between each other. Their hearts pulsing with adoration.

    “I can’t believe our luck. Two. Two of them. Twin babies. How did we not know, how did you not feel them in there?” Lyall spoke in a hushed tone, cautious as to not disturb the peace in his hands.

   “I don't know, and I don't care. Look, they’re so tiny, is this possible? Their fingers are like jelly beans. It was so painful, but so worth it.” Hope held one of the baby’s hand in hers, tears streaming down her face.

    “I told you many times before, we could’ve had them at St. Teneu’s Wizard hospital. It would’ve been a lot easier, and a lot less painful.” suggested Lyall.

   “I was not going to have my babies zapped out of me, Ly.” said Hope, trying to keep her voice down, but still in an aggressive tone. Lyall laughed, and kissed his wife’s forehead. “You muggles, just don’t understand magic. I’m joking, love. I’m happy, extremely happy.”

 

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse walked in with a clipboard at hand.

     “Hello, Lupins!”, she looked at them and gave a small gasp, “Wow. This is a touching moment for you lot, isn't it? Such a blessing! I’ve seen many babies before, but these ones? Absolutely adorable. Just like their parents! You lot have a delightful family starting, so much love! These babies are going to do fantastic things, I can feel it!” The nurse was an older lady, with grey hair and bold red lips. She spoke so fast, Hope slightly moved her babies closer towards their huddle.

   “Thank you, we’re lost with words, really. We love them so much already.” said Lyall apprehensively, but truthfully.

     “Of course! That’s how it always is! And don't worry, Mum! You’ll stop crying after a few days, it’s the hormones! By then, Dad will start crying, waking up in the wee of morning because the little ones are crying! So much crying, it'll all be terrible. I’m kidding! Jokes, it’ll all be great! Anyways, I came in to check on their vitals, and more importantly their names!” The nurse was becoming overwhelming, but it still didn’t beat the immense joy the Lupins were feeling.

Hope and Lyall gave each other a knowing look, eyes locking, and there was an agreement. A smile crept on both of their faces, and they looked down at the, now awake, infants.

 

     “Well, this baby boy right here is Remus John Lupin.” Lyall said, holding his newborn’s head in the palm of his hand.

   “And, this baby girl right here is Ramona Bianca Lupin.” said Hope, gently moving her child closer to her chest. 

 

And their hearts were full.

 

* * *

 

 5 years later.

 

 

     “Okay! I think everything is about ready, tables, chairs, decorations, bounce house, cake-”

 

   “Half-chocolate, half-vanilla.” Lyall interrupted, he had started a fire in the grill, and was now fanning the charcoal. He was wearing a brown suit, with a matching bowtie. 

 “Right. Guests will be arriving any minute. I’ll go check on them see if they accomplished dressing themselves.” Hope tied the last balloon onto the porch railing, and went inside.

She walked down the hallway where there were elegantly placed picture frames across the walls. There were some photographs that would move in a constant replay of the moment, others were sealed in place. There was a still-picture of a pair of beaming toddlers in matching yellow onesies, appeared to be ballroom dancing in the same living room a few feet away. In the background of the picture, a scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves can be seen on the television.

 “Knock, knock, how’s it going-, Remus, why are you wearing your clothes backwards?” Hope peered inside the room to find a blonde, hazel-eyed boy sitting on the floor with his entire outfit on the opposite side of his body. One she specifically chose, a white button-up shirt, brown trousers, with black shined dress shoes. It was a horribly boring outfit, in his opinion. The small boy still had some baby-fat and had troubles squeezing into his shirt.

 

  “Well, we thought it would be more fun this way! Right, Roma?” He turned his head towards his sister, who was trying to tie her hair up with a neon orange ribbon. Hope looked to the left to see her daughter wearing a, backwards, green polka-dotted dress, still barefoot. Ramona nodded at his brother’s reflection on the mirror and grinned when her mother gave her a pointed look.

“Ramona, what happened to the dress I laid out for you? I thought we agreed to match!” Hope said as she ducked down to sit Remus up right, and fix his clothing.

  “You see, I had it on but I didn’t like it! Remy said I looked like you!” Ramona finally got the ribbon to stay in place, and turned to stick her tongue out at her mother. The younger girl strongly resembled Hope, with the same olive complexion, same brown eyes, and same black curly hair.

“I don’t care if you look like your great-grandma Ulga, you wear that dress or neither of you get cake.” She finally got Remus’ clothes right, and straightened his hair back. She stuck her tongue back out at Ramona. All the while Remus wore a disappointed look on his face. 

“It’s our birthday, you know! We should be able to wear pillowcases if we wanted to.” said Remus, standing next to his equally disappointed sister. 

Still ducking at the twin’s height, Hope smiled and tucked her hands under their chins and said, “If you both wear these outfits with the up-most biggest smiles, I’ll let you guys sleep in the bounce house.” At this, Remus and Ramona looked at each other and somehow discussed this proposition with their eyes. They gave their attention back to their mother and at the same time mischievously agreed, “Deal.” and proceeded to scream and tackle-tickle Hope down.

 

* * *

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR REMUS AND RAMONA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” sang a crowd of people surrounding the twins, ready to blow the candles out on the cake. They were sitting behind a two-tiered cake, with Lyall and Hope singing along next to them.

 

  “Rem, we should wish for superpowers.” Ramona eagerly whispered to her brother.

  “Yeah! Superpowers, like in the comics Mum gave us.” said Remus, his eyes reflected the light on the candles, he felt confident in this wish. The twins took each other’s hand and blew the fire out.

 

Lyall and Hope started to cut pieces of cake for guests, after giving the twins the first slices. They ran off with their friends, probably to throw the frosting at one another.

Lyall approached one ofhis coworkers from the Ministry with a slice of chocolate cake. A brunette man with his same built, and dark circles under his eyes. He was Edgar Midgen, one of Lyall’s close friends in the wizard world, he too lived in the neighborhood with his family.

 

   “Thanks for bringing the family along, Ed. The twins really enjoy playing with Mason, they say he’s a fast runner.” Lyall said, handing him the plate and watching Ramona play tag with Edgar’s child, Mason, who quickly caught Remus’ elbow.

 “Yeah, they’re an active bunch. Especially now that he’s showing signs of magic, he’s been causing quite the ruckus in the house.”said Ed, in a voice low enough just for Lyall to hear.

   “Wow, magic already! Mine haven't shown any signs yet. You know we have the two different birthday parties, one in the front yard for Hope and her muggle friends, and a wizard one in the backyard for our folk. I think they like Hope’s better than mine.” Lyall felt a tinge of bitterness at this. He would tell them stories of the wizard world, answer their questions, and explain how things work, but it left them more confused than fascinated.

 “You just wait, the minute they accidentally turn a cereal bowl into a frog, they’ll be counting down the days ‘till they get their wands!” Ed chuckled, eating the piece of the cake.

   “Hope and I would be fine either way. If Remus turns out to be a muggle doctor, or Ramona an auror.” Lyall turned to see Ed’s face and noticed his exhausted demeanor, they both worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so he understood how heavy it could feel. He would often find himself being short-tempered; even giving rude remarks to Hope, who understood it was only the stress of her husband’s job. “Been a rough couple of weeks, hasn't it?”

 “You’re telling me! First there was that whole fairy cruelty scandal in Wales, the goblin equality campaigns, then the Greyback interrogation. I’ve been considering going on holiday. We have some family in the States, maybe it’ll be calmer.” Ed shrugged, and ate the last piece of cake on his plate.

 

   “It’ll all still be here when you get back, Ed. These are tough times.” sighed Lyall, patting the other man’s back.

 

 “Tough times indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 “Oi, kids! Take your presents to your room, and start getting ready for bed. No more cake, Remus, put that down.” Hope was cleaning up the front lawn, and putting things away. It was half passed 11pm, and the twins showed no desire for sleep.

 

  “Hey! You promised we could sleep in the bouncy house if we wore the clothes you wanted!” Remus demanded, climbing out of the bounce house.

 

 “Yeah, well you guys got mud and frosting all over them, so deal is off! To bed. Now.” said Hope.

 

  “Daaad, tell Mum to stop being such a party-pooper! The clothes, the lies, the rules? What is this, Azkaban?” Ramona dramatically tugged Lyall’s hand, and he picked her up in his arms.

 

 “Yes! And I’m the evil Dementor!” Lyall roared and attacked Ramona’s face with kisses, making her playfully shriek.

 

  “Bed-time! C’mon, brush your teeth. REMUS JOHN LUPIN, IF THAT’S CHOCOLATE I SEE ON YOUR MOUTH-” Hope didn’t have time before the boy ran away laughing, followed by Ramona breaking free from Lyall’s grip and taking a piece of cake for herself. 

  “Those kids, they take after you, you know.” Hope was wiping down a table as Lyall approached behind her and kissed the top of her head.

  “Hm, maybe. But they have your undeniable charm, and undeniable sweet-tooth.” 

Hope turned around to face her husband and held his face in her hands, “You made me think I was in danger that day, with the boggart. Even back then, you were just as cheeky as ever.”

  “Honestly, love, what kind of a person goes that deep into the woodlands, alone, only to paint trees. There weren't any trees around your house?” Lyall laughed and touched his forehead against hers.

“The kind of person, who would follow a man claiming to be a wizard, and then made the stars accidentally spell ‘Larry He Hops?’ instead of ‘Marry Me Hope?’.” She felt herself blush at the memory, she had the phrase engraved into her wedding ring. Lyall had ‘Yes, Lots!’ for her response, ‘Yes, Lyall!’. 

  “I love you so much, I love us, I love our kids.” whispered Hope, and kissed her husband tenderly. She still felt sparks, that made her feel weightless. Their love was bright, it had always come easy. She understood him, his world, he was a phenomenon, and she was a very curious person. He wanted to protect her, show her the world, and watch her paint all day. Together, they felt alive, they felt a journey run through their veins. It was then that they understood happiness, together.

  “I love you too, so, so much. My hope.”

 

* * *

  

“Cool! The G.I Joe action figure Jake gave me comes with a mini-gun!” Remus started making shooting noises, and pointing his toy towards Ramona.

 

The twins were sitting in the space between their beds; piles of presents placed on each of their sides. It was a large room, perfect for them to run around and pretend to venture out into a jungle and have wondrous adventures. The walls were a light-yellow color with crayon stains on most of the bottom halves. On the opposite wall of the beds, was the door Remus had covered in golden-star stickers; around there were many papers with the twins drawings. (Ramona drew many shapes and animals, Remus mostly drew flowers and his various favorite foods.). A wide window stretching across the adjacent wall viewed the deep-green forest surrounding the town, a breathtaking scene during the day. There were also many toy chests, bean-bags, and stuffed animals scattered around. Their closet on the other side was a colorful catastrophe; Lyall had often tried to clean it for them, but somehow the twins always managed to run a hurricane in there.

 

 “Hm, I’ll trade you my new Barbie, and this slinky, for Joe and your Play-Doh.” The tanner girl sat criss-crossed in front of her brother. They were still in their party clothes, ignoring their mother’s requests to get ready for bed. Remus observed her offerings cautiously.

 

He was a peculiar kid. He had an inquisitive mind, which didn’t help him make many friends. Most of the friends he had was because of his sister. Remus admired her deeply, she was younger by six minutes and taller by eight and a half inches, but he somehow felt inferior to her. She was just a very open and out-going kid. Ramona could walk on the playground, demand a seat on the swing-set and she would get it. Remus, on the other hand, couldn’t speak loud enough to even greet the person on the swing. It was only with his sister where he would come out of his bubble and join hers. They were quite popular in their muggle school, their peers would stare at them and ask many question about what it’s like to be twins. The most common question they were asked was, “Can you guys communicate through your minds?”. Ramona would give a joke as reply, like, “Nope not through our minds, but through our belly-buttons. See you put one finger in your ear, and the other in you belly-button, and bam!” This would make the other children laugh, and as she would answer more questions, Remus followed her lead. “Yeah, on Tuesdays, we can feel each others pain! Watch- hit me.” he would say, and Ramona would mimic his reactions.

Sometimes she would go off to play with other kids from the neighborhood, and although he was also invited, he would often stay at home and help his mother cook; sometimes they would sneakily bake a secret batch of cookies just for themselves. Others would ask Ramona why her brother was ‘weird’ and she would always defend him. Likewise, when Remus overheard any school-girls call his sister annoying, he would spend all of recess digging through dirt, and those same school-girls would find worms in their lunch-boxes. 

 

“Okay, I’ll trade you. But you have to throw in that candy bracelet, right there. Because Joe comes with the gun.” He interlocked his fingers and placed his chin on top, challenging her offer.

 

“You drive a pretty hard-bargain, Sam Pellet gave me this necklace, it has sentimental value. But, I accept.” Ramona pretended to be torn with the deal and swiped fake sweat off her forehead. She smiled, and traded her gifts with a victorious Remus. They cheerfully played with their new belongings, in their own imaginary worlds, enjoying the company of their twin.

 

* * *

 

   “And the big bad wolf huffed, and he puffed, and he couldn’t blow the third little piggy’s house down! No matter how hard he tried, the brick house stood in place. While the three little piggies were rejoicing, the big bad wolf climbed onto the roof, and began to come down the chimney, and-” 

  “Wait, Mum, I don't like how this one ends.” Ramona, sitting on her bed, interrupted Hope, who was sat on Remus’ bed stroking his hair. It was her turn to give the twins a bed-time story; she was secretly their favorite, as she changed her voice, emphasized words, and used many hand gestures. 

   “Why not?” Asked Lyall, sitting behind the young girl, braiding her hair. 

  “Well, you’re going to tell us how he fell into the pot and the little piggies ate him. That’s not very nice! What if the whole time he just wanted to be friends with them? Then the piggies would be the bullies.” She sat with her arms crossed, with a stern look on her face.

“You said the same thing about Little Red Riding Hood.” said Remus, rolling his eyes.

“You’ve got a point, sweetheart. Maybe this story can end differently. What if the big bad wolf comes down the chimney with biscuits at hand. And the three littles piggies invite him inside, they make a kettle, and have a tea party!” Hope continued in her best story-telling voice like before,“The not-so-bad wolf apologizes, and they all decided to be the best of friends, and rebuild the piggies houses. The end!”

As she finished, Lyall finished Ramona’s braids and tucked her into bed. Hope kissed Remus’ forehead and walked to the doorway.

“Goodnight, sleep tight.” said the mother.

“Don’t let the bed-bugs bite.” said the father.

“And if they do, hit them with a shoe!” shouted the children.

 

Hope and Lyall chuckled as they turned off the lights, and looked at their beloved kids once more. They felt the same love they did five years ago, watching them sleep for the first time.

-

  
The door shut, and the only light in the room was coming through the window. The large silver moon crept above the edges of the forest, illuminating through and shining across the twin’s floor. They slept peacefully, smiles still softly lingering on their faces.

Through the glass, through the soaring pine trees, an eerie shadow moved along. With every inch closer to the window, the being’s blood-lust boiled. It was well past midnight, not another soul was out in this dim obscurity. A pleasant, joyous, day turned into a tragic, grim, night.

A single sinister silhouette stood on the other side of the window pane. It began to dig its nails under the wood, cracking the metal lock, and it ever-so gently forced the frame up. The shadow crawled through window, cautious not to make any noise. It ducked on the floor, and the malevolent figure morphed. The light of the moon casted behind the now enlarging silhouette.

Slowly, the creature snuck through the room. Limbs moving effortlessly, as if they had practice in this matter. It reached a bed where tranquil innocence slept. And in a moment, everything that ever was, twisted.

The creature yanked the child out of the bed and dragged them by the arm across the room. The child screamed, a bloodcurdling, horrifying scream. The other child jumped straight out of bed, heart-beating dangerously, and turned on the lights.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could've prepared the young boy for what he saw that night. His sister pinned down by an abominable monster; a large four-legged creature. It had matted fur-as dark as the night, raging red eyes, its jagged bones were prominent and pointing in every direction. It looked at the boy, growling and raising its teeth; exposing fangs resembling razor-sharp ebony hooks. One of its grimy claws crushed the terrified girl, her breath quickening, tears rushing down the sides of her face. It was a nightmare, a nightmare come to life in the worst of ways. 

Everything happened quickly, Ramona trembled under its clutch, and Remus stood aghast. Hope and Lyall surged into the room, and at the first glance they tasted bile in their throats. The monster, the werewolf, violently barked at the sight of them and pressed deeper into Ramona’s chest. They took action, Lyall, with wand at hand, threw stunning spells at the wolf. Hope immediately pulled Remus into her arms protecting him with her own body.

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS, GREYBACK. YOU CAN LEAVE, NO ONE HAS TO GET HURT!” Lyall shouted with his nerves reaching levels as they never have before. Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, and Impedimenta were having little effect on the wolf, just like his words. 

“LET HER GO, SHE’S JUST A CHILD.” Hope was sobbing, she tried to help, but was held back by Lyall. She continued to hold a mind-numbed Remus.

“ASCENDIO!” At Lyall’s spell, Fenrir Greyback slammed into the ceiling, cracking it and his skull. Ramona took this opportunity to run to her father, but at the last second, Greyback pulled her shirt back with his teeth. Suddenly, the werewolf morphed into a human form. A raggedy-towering man, hairy, with deep white scars all over his skin, wolf-like features still evidently showing. His thick yellow nails around the little girl’s throat, she was shaking uncontrollably, unable to speak or even think.

 Greyback stood there threatening to deepen his nails, he sneered at Lyall who was infuriated, desperate to come up with a plan. Hope and Remus in the corner of the room, the mother unable to look at the scene anymore, and Remus sat staring right into the evil-being’s eyes. His hazel eyes shooting right through his crimson eyes.

 “A nice family you got here, Lyall. They’re very pure, I’m sure. Not like me though, right? I’m ‘soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death’.” Greyback grinned, showing a set of rotten teeth. Lyall moved his wand, about to cast a very dangerous spell. His blood felt like fire underneath, irrational-pushing fire.

 “You move that petty-stick of yours, and she gets my same judgement.” Greyback grasped her neck tighter, at this point, Ramona was choking. “I’m really not a bad guy, Lyall Lupin. I thought we could be friends! But you proved me wrong when you pathetically couldn't do your job right. It’s a shame you think that about werewolves. I mean, what if it was one your children who turned out to be one? Should we find out?” He leaned into the squirming girl’s neck, she was exasperatedly trying to get out.

 

Again, everything happened quickly. Lyall only had the chance to shout, “Avada-”, when Remus sprung out of Hope’s arms and screamed in Greyback’s direction. The sound was deafening, and left a ringing-tone in all nearby ears. And suddenly, orange boils began sprouting out of Greyback’s face. He grasped his cheeks in pain, and the boils exploded and reappeared just as fast. He let go of Ramona as they started to spread across his body. She gasped for air and fell onto the floor, Remus sprinted towards her, helping her up. Greyback snatched the nearest child, and bit into their shoulder. He sank all of his teeth into the child’s delicate skin. With his harsh grip, he picked up the kid and threw them against the bed post. 

 

Lyall pulled Ramona into his chest, and rushed towards Hope who was holding Remus in her hands. He was unconscious, his blood was pouring in pools onto the floor, his skin was torn into pieces and tissue was dangling off his skin.

 

“What-what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO, LYALL.” Hope hysterically yelled, desperate to save her son.

 

Lyall was petrified, his mind-racing for a solution to a problem he’s never encountered. He locked eyes with Hope’s panicked dark-brown.“Hospital, St. Mungo’s. Apparate.” He stuttered and felt something at the pit of his stomach causing a riot. The family huddled closer together, holding each other, and in a second, they vanished.

 

* * *

 

6 years later

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..” Lyall and Hope Lupin stood in the space between the twin’s beds. Lyall now had the blondest beard of a lumberjack, his hair was thinning, and gained a few extra pounds in weight. Hope still had radiant skin, wavy brown hair, but her bones felt slightly heavier. Each had a cupcake in their hands, one vanilla, one chocolate.

 

  “What do you reckon we should wish for this year?” Ramona stood in front of her parents, next to her brother. She had grown out her hair and it laid the same way as her mother’s. Her face was round, and had thick eyebrows to go with the rest of her similar features.

 

Remus, who now stood as tall as his sister, grew out of his baby fat. His hazel eyes were now turning into a softer honey-color, and his hair turning into a dirty-blonde color. His skin was paler than his sister’s; scratch marks scattered around his body, there were several across is face from the first full-moon six years ago. He looked to his left, and whispered to Ramona, “How about we wish for a new pair of socks? Can’t go wrong with socks.”

 

  “Rem, no. I’m not wasting our yearly wish on something lame. Wish for our letters.” She whispered back, their parents almost finished with the song.

 

  “We talked about this-”

 

  “Now!” Ramona grabbed a hold of his hand and at the same time blew out the candles on their respective cupcakes.

 

As Lyall and Hope cheered, the twins hugged their parents, they all sat on Remus’ bed and began to eat their treats.

 

 “I’m sorry your guys’ birthday landed right after the full moon. I know you’re drained, Remy.” Hope sat between them and cuddled her children under each of her arm. Lyall had carried Remus to bed after the moon set, the boy had wounds gashing in his torso. He had become use to his father lying him in the bathtub and using the usual healing spells like Ferula, and Vulnera Sanentur. His body felt raw, excruciatingly painful, what white noise might feel. Remus felt like he could sleep for weeks if he wasn't so damn hungry afterwards.

 

  “We don't care, we just want to have a movie marathon. Including, breakfast for dinner, dinner for breakfast, pajamas all day, and piles of caramel covered popcorn.” Ramona said with a mouthful of vanilla cake, and winked at Remus; who smiled despite his downcast visage.

 

 “Whatever you crazy kids want, Liza let us use some of her theater’s roles, we can make a fort and bring out all the pillows!” said Lyall, “Mum and I will go start dinner-breakfast, while the both of you go brush your teeth.” As he stood up, he kissed his children’s foreheads. Hope followed, and looked back to give them a reassuring look.

 

  “Roma, look, about the letters-”, started Remus.

 

  “Enough, Rem. This is pointless, you’re getting into Hogwarts, we’re gonna be really cool wizards, accomplish awesome things and everything is going to be okay.” Ramona scooted closer to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder. They’d been discussing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the days leading up to their eleventh birthday. Remus had been expecting the worst of not getting accepted into the school, and Ramona had been going on about how much fun they would have once they received their acceptance letters. The more she mentioned Diagon Alley, the more he mentioned werewolf prejudices.

 

Remus sat splitting his cake into smaller pieces with a frown on his face, at this, Ramona grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him a little bit. “I said everything is going to be okay, when have I ever let you down?”

 

Looking her straight in her brown, almost black, eyes, he said, “Remember when you broke my _Meet the Beatles_ record?”

 

“Okay, but who leaves their vinyls laying out on the floor like that?” 

 

“I was reorganizing them!” Remus shouted back at her, and Ramona slammed a pillow in his face.

* * *

 

   “What’s next _Mary Poppins_ or _101 Dalmatians_?” Hope said, changing the film on their projector. They were sat in a large fort in their living room, made of couches and many bed sheets. The sun was now down, and they had managed to sit through five films with many complaints from Remus that Ramona was hogging all the popcorn, Lyall’s back was hurting, Ramona was accusing Remus of hiding a raw egg in her blanket, and Hope just wanted everyone to be quiet.

 

  “Actually, can we do gifts?” Ramona crawled out of the fort, and excitedly jumped up and down next to her mother.

 

 “Sure! Mona, help me carry them out of our room?” said Lyall, with an impish tone in his voice which Remus didn't pay much attention to.

 

As they left, Remus also crawled out of the fort to refill the caramel popcorn bowl.

 

 “Why didn't you two invite friends over to watch the films? Sam, Jake, or any of Ramona’s friends?” Hope said finishing the film setup and coming over to help him with snacks.

 

  “There’s been a bit of a distancing between us, friends just don't really feel the same anymore. At least, for me.” Again, he felt himself frown and his eyebrows furrowed. Hope didn't press the matter any further, and continued with the snacks.

 

Lyall came back in carrying several boxes, on top there was a giant brown box with holes on the sides. Remus looked at his father who couldn't hide his smile, no matter how hard he was trying.

 

 “Alright, first, I want to say I’m sorry we don't have more gifts. We’ve been a little short recently with all the, uh-” Lyall involuntarily glanced at Remus, “Expenses. You kids deserve better.” The Lupin family were having a bit of financial problems, Hope wasn’t selling enough paintings, Lyall had been spending a lot on medicine or “cures” for Remus’ transformations. Some to ease the pain, or some that claimed it alleviated the curse altogether. They were making enough for their home and bills, but not to live as luxurious as they once did.

 

  “That’s okay, Dad, really. Where’s Roma?” Remus forced a smile.

 

 “She’s in the bathroom, said to get started without her.”

 

 “How about you open ours first?” Hope said, pushing a small red box towards him.

 

Remus started undoing the silk ribbon, removed the top, and dug through tissue paper. Inside was another, smaller, felt box. Opening that, made his eyes widen at the sight of their gift.

 

  “Wow. Oh my, Mum, Dad, they're amazing.” His mouth dropped open, speechless, Remus pulled out the necklaces inside. Two thin silver chains, with two different charms hanging from them. They shined against the light in the room, and Remus could see his reflection against the shapes.

 

 “The moon charm is for you because it makes you who you are, a gentle, beautiful person. No matter how you feel about it, the moon is a part of you, Remus. You’re just as bright, and important. The sun for Ramona because she’s just as fiery, and she radiates that energy to those around. She’s a giver, like the sun. We’re so proud to have made you both into the graceful life you are today.” Hope went on, with tears in her eyes. A hand on Remus’ forearm, and another holding Lyall's. They watched their son admire the necklaces. They were simple silver charms, but to him, they were so much more.

 

  “Thank you-thank you so much.” Remus’ voice broke, and tears silently slipped down his cheeks.He felt so much affection towards his parents, and got out of his seat to hug them both. “We should probably get Ramona in here, where-”

 

 “Here, Remy, open this box. Wait-no, I can’t wait open the big one.” interrupted Lyall, his eyes carried an eager glee, and Remus was just a bit hesitant to follow along.

 

Hope scooted the box on the floor towards him, she too had a sly smirk on her face. Remus gave them a confused look and proceeded to take off the box wrapping. Once he got the thing open, he gave an even more perplexed look towards his parents.

  “A cat. I mean, yes, thanks. It’s nice?” They had never discussed having pets, the twins never really wanted one. But here was a cat in a large box looking up at Remus with the darkest of brown eyes. It’s fur was short with all types of brown hues, its tail lightly waving back and forth.

 

  “Well, pick it up!” said Hope, hands intertwined over her smile. Lyall was intently watching with evident amusement. 

 

As Remus bent down and reached into the box, the cat began to grow. He instinctively screamed and fell back onto the floor. His heart raced and he looked towards the box. He couldn't believe what he saw, his sister was now standing where the cat was. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

 

  “I can’t stop crying, Oh my! Rems, you should've seen your face! This is the best thing to ever happen in the history of ever!” Ramona was holding her stomach choking in between laughs and bending over, using the box to balance; which was a mistake, as a second later she too fell onto the floor.

 

 “Worth the Mandrake leaves in your mouth for a month, wasn't it?” Lyall said giddily, he seemed happier than he’s been in a long time. Hope was trying to contain her own laughter and help Remus off the floor.

 

“What-WHAT is going on?” shouted Remus, flaring his arms in the air.

 

Ramona calmed herself down and focused on nothing in particular, and suddenly she was shrinking and her features diminished into those of the cat he saw before. Remus had to rub his eyes, and look down at his fingers and make sure he had ten to prove he wasn’t dreaming. Ramona turned into a cat. She had transformed into an animal. In the next moment, she grew into a human again.

 

  “Rem, I’m an Animagus. I can turn into a cat, a tonkinese cat to be exact.” Her face was full of pride, as she had seemed to compose herself.

 

 “Listen, son. We’ve been working with Melisande Aesalon, a descendant of Falco Aesalon. Their family are known for discovering the elements of what makes an animagi. They’ve been in hiding for centuries, but an unregistered animagi was reported, and I caught them out on an assignment. I let them go in exchange for their help. They were pleasant enough to agree and train Ramona.” Lyall’s voice was now serious, and he was looking at Remus directly.

 

  “See, Dad told them about your lycanthropy, and they’re very pro-werewolf. As it turns out, animagi’s are extremely helpful on the full moon. The wolf wants to have a pack, and if they don't have one they go wild, as we’ve seen with you. I’m going to be your pack, Rems. Hopefully, things will be easier for you.” Ramona stood next to her father with a calm face, and Remus didn't know what to feel. He was a mixture of shocked, amazed, scared, uneasy, and jealous.

 

 “I don’t know what to say.” is all he managed.

 

  “You don't have to say anything. I’ve been watching you transform into a beast since we were five. I hear all the pain the wolf goes through, and the pain you go through after. I wasn’t going to stand idly by all my life while you’re suffering. This is my birthday gift to you, well to us really, because how cool is it to turn into a cat?” Her smile was an exact copy of their mother’s. Remus wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. It was an honest, warm smile, one that made him feel safe. Again, tears streamed down his cheeks. And Ramona pulled him into an embrace he wholeheartedly gave back.

 

  “How did you even- I mean, isn’t it very difficult magic? When did you start? How long did it take? Are you registered? Why didn’t you train me?” asked Remus, all at once.

 

“I can actually answer all those questions, as I heavily researched and interrogated for Mona’s safety.” Hope piped in sitting on the chair next to her son. “Yes, very difficult but Ramona is intelligent and her trainer is an outstanding wizard. She started a little bit after your ninth birthday. It took until three days ago. Of course she’s registered, your father would loose his job otherwise. Because she’s the youngest in this century, we chose to keep her name unknown to the public animagus list. And...werewolves can’t be animagi, Remy.” She whispered her last sentence. Remus nodded, trying not to feel his jealousy, it was easily overcome by his appreciation of his family.

 

“Thank you, wow. I don't even know how to express how incredibly grateful I am. I love you guys so much.”

 

“Group hug!” Ramona yelled and grabbed her parents into a bone-crushing embrace.

 

They sat down around the table and talked about the process of becoming an animagus, opening other gifts, and being happy together. As the twins put on their new necklaces, an owl pecked against the living room window. And they immediately silenced, and looked at one another. Lyall stood up to retrieve the mail, while Hope stood up and placed a hand on each of her child’s shoulder. The twins held an affirming gaze with each other, and Lyall finally turned around. He was holding one envelope in his hand.

 

 “It’s for Ramona.” He whispered and passed it to her. She took it in her hands and immediately saw it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

  “I don’t want it.” Ramona threw the envelope onto the counter, with an angry look on her face. There was a pause between one another, and Remus stood up to excuse himself.

 “Remus, wait.” Hope tried pulling him back to his seat, but he ran out of the room. 

 “Ramona, they’re offering to pay for your expenses. Apparently they know about your animagus ability.” Lyall said, as he opened the letter.

  “I don’t care, I’m not going. Not without Remus.”

 “Sweetheart, maybe you should consider-”

  “Consider nothing, Dad. I wouldn’t go even if they offered a million gallons!”

 “Its galleons, Ramona.”  


  “I don’t care! Without Remus, it doesn’t matter. Right, Mum?”

 

Hope stood patiently from her chair, and stroked her daughter’s hair. “I’m going to support your decisions, and your bother’s decisions no matter what. I’m going to go make sure he’s okay.” 

  “No, I will. Throw that letter away, will you?” and Ramona marched out of the room. She opened the door to their room and found Remus pretending to be asleep. The lights were still on, so sheclosed the door and sat on his bed. She stared at the wall in their room, the faded-yellow walls still covered in art. Mostly the paintings she did with her mother, she had picked up her artistic skills and they often spent afternoons painting together, sharing techniques. Their toy chests were replaced with easels, and Remus’ wide bookcase; filled with all his favorites. Both of their belongings sprawled across the floor.

  “Rem, I know you’re not sleeping. Get up and talk to me, please?” She shook his legs and spoke softly. He was thinking of avoiding her altogether, but decided it was better to face her than to lay there and cry. He sat up exposing red-rims around his eyes.

  “You’re going to be an excellent wizard, Ramona. I believe in you one-hundred percent.” Remus smiled, his eyes not following his mouth. 

 “Not without you. Absolutely not.”

  “You can’t revolve your life around me, sis’. I won’t hold you back. You’re going.”

 “We’ll both continue regular muggle school, and Dad can teach us everything there is to know about magic. Plenty of wizards are self-taught!” suggested Ramona.

  “Or I can do that, while you go out there and be the best damn student at Hogwarts.” Remus’ voice toughened.

“I SAID NOT WITHOUT YOU, REMUS.” She stood up, putting her hands on her hips. “Listen, I’m not going to a school were they discriminate against werewolves. It's bad enough with the discrimination in the muggle world! You deserve a chance just like anyone else. It’s disgusting, and it’s stupid. They're dim-witted jerks, who probably read at a first-grade level. You can out-smart those idiots any day! You are just as capable, you are just as special and motivated. And if Dumbleshit thinks otherwise, well, he can take his letter and shove it up his-”

   "It’s actually pronounced, Dumbledore.” Ramona’s rant was interrupted by a grinning old-man standing in the doorway. His white beard touched the floor, he wore a long-pointed hat matching his maroon robes, with orange glasses in the shape of a half-moon. His hands were folded together, and his diamond-blue eyes starred at the twins. They stood frozen, Ramona's eyes were the size of a golf ball, and Remus' mouth was ajar.

   “How rude of me to interrupt, Miss Lupin, would you like to continue? I believe I stopped you at where I could shove my letter.” He gestured a hand toward Ramona, and she shook her head ferociously.

  “No, sir, professor, headmaster, Mr? Dumbledore, I’m so sorry. I was just angry and-” she rambled on, but again was interrupted by the tall wizard.

   “Professor will be just fine. I’m sorry to interrupt you again, Miss Lupin. I would just like to say I agree with certain points you made just now. If I did think otherwise, I could definitely shove my letter up my sleeve and into the trash-bin. But I don’t think otherwise, so that would be unnecessary.” He walked into the room, observing the walls, and intently looked upon each object. 

  “Wait, you agree with what she said?” ask Remus, shifting in his bed.

   “Yes I do, Mr Lupin.” He turned into the young boy’s direction, “In fact, I was planning to come give you your letter in person, it’s up my other sleeve.” Dumbledore walked over and gave Remus an envelope similar to Ramona’s, and in clear cursive handwriting it said his name. He then sat on Ramona’s bed. “Mr and Mrs Lupin, if you could come out of the hallway and into the room, please.” and at his words, the twin’s parents walked into the room slowly, and stood at the bedside of Ramona’s bed.

   “Both of your children will be able to attend Hogwarts this September. Ramona’s expenses will be paid by an anonymous donor, greatly impressed with her skills and achievement of becoming the youngest animagus of this century. Accommodations can be and will be made for Remus’ monthly transformations, the professors will be aware of his condition and agreed to help him in any way. I do not condone werewolf discrimination, or any discrimination for that matter. I expect both of your children to excel highly in the academics. We would be extremely pleased if your family would consider attending Hogwarts.” Dumbledore’s voice sounded crisp and frail, yet soothing. There was great knowledge in his eyes, and a sense of hope could be felt in his presence.

The twins, still shocked, looked at each other and they shared a knowing look. In that moment, they had an agreement. Lyall and Hope held hands, and tried to speak but nothing came out.

   “Mr Professor Dumbledore, if I may. Ramona’s animagus status was to be unknown to the public, how did this anonymous donor find her?” Hope asked.

 “Ah, yes, well. The answer is simple, wizards are very much experts with the ways of gossip. I apologize that your wishes were not respected.” He looked ashamed, but his smile looked unregretful.

  “What accommodations will be made, Professor?” Remus spoke in a small voice.

 “I’m glad you ask, Mr Lupin. I have planted a tree with a passage to a shack in Hogsmeade. I have set up all safety precautions to let you transform without the worry of harming others. You’ll be able to share a room with other students, but I recommend not sharing your condition with them. As you see, it could cause problems that would distract from your studies.” Dumbledore, still sat on the girl’s bed, examined the family's silence, “Any more questions?”

  “Yes, millions. Starting with, do you ever trim your beard, and does it have magical powers?” Ramona blurted, trying to ease the tension. Remus snorted, and their parents tried to remain serious.

   “You’ll have to excuse her Professor, she, like her brother, need to learn to respect their elders.” pointedly said Lyall, “But I think I can speak for our family when I say we absolutely agree, and want the kids to attend Hogwarts. Thank you for this opportunity, Professor.” He stuck his hand out towards Dumbledore who took it appreciatively, then cupped Hope's hand.

 “Thank you for the caramel-covered popcorn, Mrs Lupin, it was delicious.” Dumbledore stood up, walked towards the doorway and turned to face the twins . “This has been my great pleasure, and I expect you two ready at King’s Cross station in September.”

  “Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” Remus said, standing up and gave a meaningful smile towards the wise wizard. They nodded, understanding each other in that moment.

Just as he was ready to leave, Dumbledore turned around once again and spoke to Ramona, “And yes, I trim it every thirtieth of the month, any magical properties are but a mystery to me.” And with that, he vanished from the room.

 

* * *

 

   “Uniforms?”

  “Check.”

   “Books?”

  “Check.”

   “Wands, cauldrons, telescopes-”

  “Yes, Mum, check! We have everything, we’re good.” said Ramona. Hope had been going down the list of first year materials. They were is Diagon Alley, a street with colorful shops on each side. People rushing from building to building eager to get somewhere. The twins had been eyeing the new brooms through the glass window on their right.

 

   “Did you two want to bring a pet? Cat, owl, or toad?” Lyall asked, looking over the list trying to get his children’s attention.

 

  “Well, I technically already have a cat.” said Remus pointing towards Ramona.

 

  “And Remus looks like a toad, so I have that covered.” She said grinning, and Remus lightly punched her shoulder.

 

   “How about some ice cream? I read a sign for _Florean Fortescue’s Parlour_ a few shops back.” Hope suggested, putting away the list in her purse.

 

  “We’ve been walking for ages, I’m tired! Someone carry me.” Right after her complaints, Ramona transfigured into her cat form. Her brown fur was lighter in the places she wore clothing, the sun-charm necklace was lined white around her neck, and her round eyes looked up at her family as she gave a loud meow.

 

 “Ramona Bianca Lupin. I said no transforming outside in public, why don't you ever listen. Remus, pick up your sister.” Hope tried to ignore the stares they were gaining from people around them, and Remus bent down to carry the cat. Ramona hissed at her mother and bumped her head against Remus’ chin. "Lyall, say something to your daughter!"

 

"But why shouldn't she show-off a little bit?"

 

"Lyall!"

 

 “You’re lucky I don't give you away to another first year, Roma.” said Remus, stifling a laugh against the harsh gaze of their mother.

 

* * *

 

Lyall and Hope were talking to the parents of another half-blood family, leaving Remus sat at the table eating ice cream with his sister still in feline-form. 

  “You can at least turn back to eat with me. I look like a loser, sat here having ice cream with a cat.”,he said, poking her nose with his spoon. Ramona hissed at him and continued licking her own cup of ice cream.

 “That’s a nice cat you got there, what’s its name?” a short blonde boy approached his seat, with a cone in his hand. He was slightly overweight, based on his robes that were tight on him. The boy’s hair covered half of his face, hiding one of his pale-blue eyes. 

  “Her name? Uh, Princess Buttercream, my sister’s choice.” Remus gave a nonchalant shrug, and offered his hand to the smiling boy. “I’m Remus.” 

 “My name is Peter, Peter Pettigrew.” His hands were sticky from treat, but he shook Remus’ hand and pet the cat sitting on the table. Ramona tensed up, and squinted her eyes at the boy.

 “Don’t mind Princess, she gets cranky when she’s tired. You’re attending Hogwarts as well?” asked Remus.

“Yes, I am.” Peter held his head high, tugging on his black Hogwarts robes. “I’m a first year, I don't know many others. Mum said I should try to make friends, see if I can get roommates before everyone is full. It hasn't been going very well, I'm not good with other people, ha-ha.”

Remus gave him a small smile and there was a stiff pause in the conversation. He didn’t know what say, and looked around the parlour, his parents were coming back. “Right, yeah. Well, good luck! See you in a couple of weeks.” He waved at Peter, who’s cheeks turned red and quickly walked away.

 “Who was that, sweetie?” Hope asked. 

Ramona leaped to a chair and transformed into her cackling human body. “Oh, Wow! Rems, that was painfully awkward! Even as a cat, I felt that going downhill.” She put a hand on her brother’s shoulder and she laughed even harder. He put his face in his hands and gave a heavy sigh.

 “Mona, don’t tease your brother. Shall we start heading home?” Lyall took out his wand, ready to apparate.

   “Okay but, carry me!” She jumped out of her chair and transformed mid-air, landing in Hope’s arms.

* * *

 

  “You want us to run into a wall?” Remus looked at his father, he was sure he had turned mad, maybe got a hold of some muggle drugs. The boy with scars across his face was pushing a cart full of his luggage. Including a box of books, two suitcases of clothes, and an extra box is mother made with 'necessities'. Remus had yet to know what was in there.

 “It’ll be fine, don't be afraid.” encouraged Lyall.

  “Yeah, don’t be afraid of breaking your nose from slamming into the wall. Great advice, Dad.” Ramona said sarcastically, holding her own cart next to her mother.

 “I think you two should run together.” Hope held Lyall’s hand and patiently waited. The twins argued over who would go first, neither of them wanted to volunteer. They tried rock, paper, scissors, but they kept getting a tie.

  “Whatever, Rem. Oldest first, I’ll be right behind you.” Ramona gave her brother a devious smile, and he rolled his eyes.

  “Alright, then. Here goes nothing.” Remus shook his head, and ran forwards to the wall. Just when he thought he would crash, he felt a breeze and suddenly he was at another train station. There were kids with their own luggage and families strolling their carts. He was awed by the large-polished train standing in front of him, the Hogwarts Express. He felt someone bump into him from behind, and saw Ramona wearing his same expressions. His parents came through too, and were amused by their excitement as they lead them towards a train opening. 

 “This is it.” said Lyall, his face was calm but his eyes were a mixture of emotions.

 “I love you both so much, please remember everything I told you. Be nice to everyone, have fun, and learn lots. And if you don't write us at least once a week, I will come down there and embarrass you both. Okay, come here.” Hope pulled in her children for a hug, she kissed both of their foreheads and fought back tears. The twins fought back tears of their own, and lingered in their mother's loving arms.

As she let go, Lyall stepped forward and faced his children. “I believe in the both of you. I just- do good. Be safe, be smart.” His voice broke, and he quickly cleared his throat. He patted each twin on the shoulder, and stood next to his wife.

Remus and Ramona looked at each other, and ran to give their parents one last hug. As soon as they did, the train horn went off. “We’ll seeyou for Christmas, love you.” Remus let go, and motioned for Ramona to follow him. She was holding on a second longer, and then got on board with her brother.

 

Inside, the train had compartments on each side. Many were full of students bouncing around with friends, greeting each other with big smiles. Conversations were loud, and some students were playing or arguing, they couldn’t tell the difference. Remus was taking it all in, curious about the strange objects each person was carrying. Ramona was rather intimidated, and stood behind her brother. 

  “Should we try to find an empty booth?” asked Remus.

 “Yeah, let's go.” Ramona trailed along the aisle with her suitcase, and looked into every compartment. Some older students wore different colors, red, yellow, purple, and green. She could feel their buzzing energy, and it filled her with more anticipation. Along the way, Remus saw a familiar round blonde boy sitting alone in a compartment. Just as he was about to greet the boy, Ramona interrupted him. 

 “Over here, Rem, I found one.” She paced before him and reached for the booth handle.

  “Oh, hi there.” A hand reaching for the same handle, belonging to a smooth voice of a taller boy. He had jet black hair, combed back and curling around his ears. The boy was smirking, and tilted his head to the side. “This compartment is actually in my use.”

Ramona raised an eyebrow, and squinted her eyes at him. “Yeah, well, I was here first. So it’s ours.” She turned the handle but was stopped by the boy, again.

 “Right, well, you left. Thus abandoning it, and I took it upon myself to claim it.” He fluttered his eyelashes, and smiled with an effort .

  “Can’t we just share it?” asked Remus from his place behind Ramona, the boy then realized he was standing there and eyed him.

 “Why, hello-” he started, but interrupted by another voice.

 “Hello! I couldn’t help but listen to your entertaining dilemma. I am actually the proud owner of this lovely compartment. James Potter, nice to meet you all.” Another boy pulled open the door from the other side and stood in the doorway. He was as tall as the twins, messy brown hair. He wore round glasses and a mischievous smile across his face.

 “Nice to meet you too, James. May I come in?” said the boy from before, a posh tone of politeness in his voice.

 “Absolutely! In fact, I will generously accept all three of you inside.” James moved aside and extended an arm, gesturing their welcome. Ramona stepped in mumbling something under her breathe, Remus followed, and the other boy strolled in after. Once they fit in all their stuff, they settled down in their seats and the train started moving.

 “By the way, I’m Sirius Black.” The boy with the black hair said, his eyes were a dim grey, looking at the other three in the compartment. He extended a hand out next to James, and then the twins, sitting opposite of them. James squeezed it, Remus gladly took it, while his sister hesitantly shook it.

  “I’m Remus Lupin. This is my twin sister, Ramona.” He said smiling, he was nervous about introducing himself. Remus often felt he was the odd one out, like he never really belonged anywhere.

 “Wow, I can’t believe I let in a dirty Black, and a set of lame fraternal twins.” James shook his head, but grinned jokingly.

 “I’m the dirtiest Black there is! You either love to hate me or hate to love me, there’s no in-between.”

 “Please, I’ve heard about you, you're a walking rebellion against your family. It’s great.” chuckled James, Sirius gave a smug smile and shrugged.

  “Oh, that’s you? I’ve read about pure-blood supremacy, your family is one of the biggest advocates. The House of Black can be traced all the way back into the Middle Ages. Practicing the Dark Arts, they really took on the phrase ‘ _Toujours Pur_ ’.” said Remus.

 “Either you’ve been studying up on your wizard history, or you’re a hell of a stalker.” Sirius leaned back in his seat, and stared at Remus in amusement. He in return, bowed his head in embarrassment. 

  “I like to read is all, I didn't mean to sound creepy or anything, I’m-”

 “I’m just taking the piss, mate. Let’s talk about you, what’s with all the scars? Crazy cat get to ya’?” Remus’ eyes widened, panicking, he didn't know what to say. Fortunately, he didn’t have to reply.

 “Cat! Now I remember where I recognize you from!” blurted James, he was sat across Ramona and pointed in her direction. “You’re that girl, the youngest animagus in this century!” She sat in her seat, shocked and her mouth ajar. 

  “Who-who told you? I was supposed to remain anonymous.”

 “Well, you kind of broke your own anonymity. I saw you transform in mid-air a couple weeks ago, at Fortescue’s. I wanted to go over and meet you, but by the time I got to your table, you were gone.” James went on, and looked at her in astonishment. She felt a bit uneasy at how careless she had been, her only hopes were that they didn’t ask why she’d become an animagus so young.

  “Yeah, that’s me, I guess.” 

 “You owe me an ice-cream cone, I dropped mine when I saw you turn into a freaking cat.” said James.

 “Why would you want to be anonymous, if I were you I’d be transforming everywhere, peeing on the shoes of my enemies.” piped in Sirius.

  “I like my privacy, I guess.” Ramona urgently wanted to change the subject, “What about, Potter, was it? What’s interesting about you?” 

 “You mean besides my good-looks and boyish charm?” at that, the other three rolled their eyes, “My dad invented Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. ‘ _Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet!’_ ” James cheekily said.

 “No way! My mum uses loads of that stuff! She has the ugliest, knotted hair. Your dad saved her life.” shouted Sirius. 

The four went on and talked the entire way to Hogwarts. The twins were relieved they were able to avoid questions with difficult answers. They bonded instantly, it almost felt natural. James went on about wanting to be in Gryffindor, every soul that passed by their booth got an earful about it. Sirius had leaned back, looking out the window and snorted when the train conductor came by to scold James' loud voice. The twins enjoyed their presence and joked along with them. Remus’ nerves were at ease after a while, and Ramona relished in the lively spirits. At one point, the boys introduced Remus to Chocolate Frogs and he bought twelve packs.

 

* * *

 

_ “Pay close attention, _

_ All those near and far. _

_ It’s time to see where you all belong. _

_ According to my honorable mention. _

_ I’m sure you think this is bizarre, _

_ A talking old hat singing it’s song. _

 

_ I met the Four who built these walls; _

_ The ones who wanted a place, _

_ For those in need of learning. _

_ They entrusted me to choose them all. _

_ I do not judge by the look on your face, _

_ But by what your heart is yearning. _

 

_ May that be a desire for adventure; _

_ Honored by Godric Gryffindor. _

_ The burning passion, give strength. _

_ Where you go out and venture, _

_ Will show your brave heart core; _

_ That will lead to the greatest of lengths.  _

 

_ May that be a desire for peace; _

_ Shown by Helga Hufflepuff. _

_ The gentle sound of the harmonious heart. _

_ Yet there is no fear to seize, _

_ What is fair and just, you can be just as tough. _

_ It is the morality that sets you apart. _

 

_ May it be a desire for insight; _

_ Taught by Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_ A mind in accord with the senses. _

_ The focus of your light, _

_ Will help you find your own law, _

_ And better all your defenses. _

 

_ May it be a desire of success; _

_ Ruled by Salazar Slytherin. _

_ A world of your determination, _

_ Led by the ones with cunning impress. _

_ Wearing shined pride on their skin, _

_ And have a skilled formation.  _

 

_ With no further suspension, _

_ It is time for my discretion.” _

 

Students gathered in the Great Hall applauded as the Sorting Hat finished. The twins stood amongst the crowd of first years. The Sorting Hat sat in front of them on a wooden stool. They were all silent, nervous for what’s to happen next.

 

 “Let us begin. Arriot, Lewis!” A witch, introduced to them as Professor McGonagall, announced. She was dressed in black robes and a pointed hat. She had a stern look on her face as she read off the list on students.

 

 “RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.

 

 “So that’s it? A crumbling hat is going to decide what house we’re going to be in?” asked James, on Ramona’s right.

 

  “It’s sort of sketchy.” shrugged Ramona.

 

  “I think it’s rather funny.” said Remus.

 

 “Definitely funny.” Sirius piped in, standing next to the shorter blonde twin. His eyes had a gleam of anticipation, and wandered around the room.

 

 “Black, Sirius!”

 

He took a deep-breath in and gave a nervous smile to the the other three. “See you on the other side.”

As he placed the hat on his head, there were whispers hissing through the air. Most expected to hear the hat scream Slytherin. So there was a short gasp from the crowd when it actually yelled:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

Sirius removed the hat, daunted. He hesitantly walked towards the scarlet red and gold group awaiting their first new student. He looked back the twins and James, who put their thumbs-up. Sirius waved in return, while older students patted his back and cheered. He thanked the rest of the Gryffindors for their welcome, and sat down shyly.

 Remus smiled to himself, and continued to watch the next few candidates. 

 

 “Detrious, Harold!”

 “HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

 “Evans, Lily!”

 

A slim red-headed girl walked onto the platform, she observed the hat carefully before putting it on.

 

 “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

 “Oh.” James said, under his breath.

 

  “What was that?” Ramona asked him.

 

 “Nothing, I-What houses do you think you lot will be placed in?” he turned to the twins, pushing his hair back with his fingers.

 

  “I don't know about me, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were sorted into Ravenclaw, Rem.” Ramona tapped his shoulder with her own.

 

 “I’ll be happy with whatever house, really. But, if Sirius was placed in Gryffindor, anything is possible.” Remus

 

There were clamor coming from the Hufflepuff table, as another new member sat down. They were immediately accepted into their seat, and were handed yarn-bracelets and yellow confetti shot into the air. Slytherins respectfully clapped for their additions, and shook their hands. Ravenclaws made sparks fly out of their wands to welcome their new members.

 

  “What if we aren't sorted into the same one?” Ramona muttered to her brother. 

 

  “Don’t worry. We’ll still be there for each other, it’s going to be okay.” he whispered. What she didn’t know was that Remus was hiding his own worries. _What if the hat didn't yell anything? What if it didn’t want to sort him because he was a werewolf? Or decided he wasn’t like any of the houses?_ , but he pushed his thoughts down to comfort his sister. His eyes reminded her of their father’s. Honest, and assuring. She still felt uneasy and gave him a look of disbelief.

 

  “When have I ever let you down?” He said, Ramona was going to give her response when she was cut off by the professor’s voice.

 

 “Lupin, Ramona!”

 

She felt a pulse in her throat as she approached the stool. She made eye-contact with Professor McGonagall, who gave her a small smile and nodded encouragingly towards the hat. It fell over Ramona’s eyes and she heard a mystic voice all around her, “Oo, an animagus. Strong sense of strength, yes indeed. Powerful, protective, I also see amiability and mercy. Lots of creativity here. Feisty, yes, there it is. You would be an excellent Hufflepuff. Although, your heart's excitement has me thinking. What do you think?—Yes, I think so too. They're a nice bunch, you’ll fit right in—GRYFFINDOR.”

Ramona pulled it off, and found her brother in the crowd. His cheers rang louder than all the others, he motioned for her to move along. After all the congratulations from other Gryffindors, she found a seat next to Sirius, who looked relieved.

 

 “Looks like we’ll be spending a lot more time together.” He winked.

 

 “Lupin, Remus!”

 

James flashed him a hopeful smile and wished him good luck before Remus made his way on the platform. His hands were shaking as he tried on the hat.

“Ah, a werewolf. An intelligent one at that, rooted valiancy. Evident potential, what you need is a push. Your pursuit for knowledge, to prove your capabilities; I’m feeling Ravenclaw, a tinge of Slytherin, maybe?—Oh I see. You are more gentle, yes. Insightful, and a hidden wildness right there. A dash of mischief. Excellent, you’ll do much good in—GRYFFINDOR.” He took off the hat and stepped towards his new house table. Ramona and Sirius ran to him, dragging him into a hug. An older Gryffindor managed to make yellow and scarlet bubbles come out of their wand, popping in his face.

 “I knew you belonged here!” Sirius shouted into his ear. Yeah, Remus belonged somewhere, here. And he was damn happy about that.

 

* * *

 

“Please, for the love of Merlin, give me the pork chops.”

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Stupefy, if you don’t pass them over.”

 After the Sorting Ceremony, speeches, and introductions, the students had been come over with a wave of hunger. Luckily, an entire buffet appeared on the tables, and they engorged themselves with all the food they could fit on their golden plates. Sirius in particular was hungrier than most. He claimed that since he was one of the first ones, the ceremony had made his appetite bigger. Ramona took this chance to take her time, filling and organizing her plate into neat piles; which Sirius did not find very amusing.

“Ramona, darling, may I have the pork chops?” James asked in his poshest voice.

“Why, of course, James! Such a gentleman.” she replied, giving him the dish.

Remus snickered, “May I have them after you, my good man?” then Sirius groaned.

 

* * *

 

 “This is it, the Gryffindor common room is right through here. The passwords change regularly, so try to remember them. Today it’s Spider Silk.” A prefect led the group of new Gryffindors up to a tower entrance on the seventh floor.

 “A painting of a lion? A bit obvious, isn’t it?” yelled James from behind the prefect, who sighed and climbed through the hole behind the frame.

 “Not much for subtly, I reckon.” said Sirius, awaiting his turn enter.

The twins stepped into the common room and were immediately surprised. The ceiling was tall and covered in lights, the walls were a stony scarlet color, there were tables, and cushiony chairs scattered around. The fireplace was lit, and it made the whole room feel warm and cozy.

 “Welcome to your first night at Hogwarts as a proud Gryffindor. Your suitcases are against that wall over-there, choose roommates, four to a room, and get going. Girl dormitories are on the left, boys on the right.” The prefect bid them a goodnight, and rested on one of the couches near the fire.

Students rushed towards one another, wanting to make sure they all had roommates. Several people were already in troops of four, going upstairs. The twins felt an uncomfortable over-whelming feeling. 

 “This is great, we already have a group of four! Let’s get going!” James started walking towards his luggage, but was stopped by Sirius.

 “Mate, if you haven't noticed, Ramona is a girl.” James’ mouth shaped into an 'O'. 

  “It’s okay, Roma, we’ll find you some roomates.” Remus reassured her.

They weren’t sure what to do in this situation, Remus definitely didn’t want to leave his sister alone. Ramona hadn’t met any Gryffindor girls, as she spent her time with her brother and the two boys. A rosy-tint spread across her cheeks, and looked around. Many girls were facing one another, and talking about how much fun they were going to have together. It wasn't hard for Ramona to make friends, but in this situation, she felt belittled. With a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a tall, pale red-head girl.

 “Hi, I'm Lily. I sort of overheard your conversation. I-I don't know anybody here. I was wondering, maybe, we could pair up and be roomies?” She remembered her from the Sorting. She had the greenest of eyes, and a timid look on her face. The broach in her hair shined against the light of the fireplace, it was an elegant white lily flower.

  “Yes, of course, thank you. We don't really know anybody else either. I’m Ramona Lupin. This is my brother, Remus, and those two are random kids who keep following us around.” She smiled, and offered her hand to the other girl who giggled, taking it graciously.

“I’ll go get my stuff, meet you by the stairs?” Lily said, walking to the wall of suitcases.

 “That’s almost not fair. You get a really cute girl, and these two weirdos?” James frowned, pointing to Remus and Sirius. They both shoved him and went off to retrieve their own luggage. Pushing through the rambling crowd, the twins stood in front of their respective staircases. They gave each other an assuring look, and walked upstairs. They couldn't help but feel a jolt inside of them.

 

* * *

 

Ramona and Lily couldn’t find a room that wasn't already full of four girls. They were having troubles finding a space for two, until they knocked on the last door of the candle-lit hallway. A tall dark girl opened the door, her curly hair jumbled around her face.

 “Hello! How can I help you?” She tossed her hair to the side, revealing hazel eyes, and a friendly smile. She inspected them both and tilted her head, “Oh, do you guys need roommates? You’re just in luck, we have two empty beds in here! Come in.”

Another girl was sat on the floor, she had blonde hair up in a pony tail. She welcomed them inside, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. “My name is Dorcas Meadowes, and that mess over there is Marlene Mckinnon.” They had flowy nightgowns on with fuzzy striped socks. Ramona and Lily introduced themselves, and took the two four post-beds on the right.

 

  “Thank you for letting us in, I was worried we were never going to find a room!” said Ramona, unpacking her things.

 

 “It’s no problem! Dorcas and I grew up together, we’re basically family. It would’ve been a bit boring without some fresh faces.” Marlene said, braiding her hair on the floor next to Dorcas.

 

 “That’s funny, Ramona and I just met downstairs about fifteen minutes ago.” Lily was folding her clothes in her bedside table. She smiled sincerely at Ramona, and she chuckled in return.

 

The four girls spent all night organizing their belongings and talking about their backgrounds, and about nothing in particular. They went from discussing their classes, to their favorite desserts, to the way muggles trim their nails. Dorcas had accidentally tripped over her own feet, landing in a running position. Lily sneezed and they mocked her fairy-like sound. Marlene went on about her favorite wizard music, and debating with Ramona who the best muggle musicians were. Their laughter didn't stop until they decided to finally try to sleep half-past midnight. Ramona fell asleep thinking about what the next day would bring, she held the sun charm on her necklace in her hand as she dozed off. Dreaming of wonders she had yet to discover.

 

* * *

 

Remus had finished unpacking his belongings on his bed, right next to the window. He’d been watching his two roommates fight over who gets the last Cauldron Cake Remus had snuck up to their room from the Great Hall. Instead of choosing one to give it to, he thought it best to let them pick. James suggested they use a fair spell, he tapped his and Sirius’ chest, and said “ _Decisionem!_ ”. His wand spun in circles, until it slowed down, pointing at the winner.

 “That’s not fair, you definitely cheated!” Sirius exclaimed. 

 “How would I even cheat?” 

 “I saw you move your hand, you did something.”, James rolled his eyes and redid the spell. It landed on him, again. 

 “Fine, you can have it. But, I will say I am hurt. That Remus didn't just choose me to have it, I am a-” Sirius was interrupted by a knock on the door, no one stood up to answer it, so Remus sighed and opened the door. 

It was the boy from the parlour, the one sitting alone in the Hogwarts Express, Peter Pettigrew. He was sweating through his shirt and pulled along two large duffle bags. He was breathing hard, and looked at Remus in surprise. “Oh, Remus! Am I glad I found you, all the other rooms are full, do you have an extra bed?”

Remus immediately helped him with his bags, and invited him inside. “Sure. The one on the bottom left is open.” Peter let out a sigh of relief, and sat down on the bed, catching his breath.

  “Sirius, James, this is Peter. Peter, this is Sirius and James.” introduced Remus. The other boys were apprehensive, but greeted the blonde boy with small smiles. The room was quieter when Peter walked in, the conversation felt dry.

 “Peter and I met at Fortescue’s, complimented my _cat_ , Princess Buttercream.” Remus folded his arms across his chest and winked at Sirius and James, knowing they would follow along.

 “Ah, yes. Princess Buttercream, such a lovely cat. Could use some behavioral training, but overall, very lovely.” Sirius said ironically.

 “Definitely, I saw her taking a wee on one of the couches in the common room when we got here!” James had the two boys in fits of laughter, but Peter chuckled confusedly.

 “Yeah, that’s uh-funny. Thanks for letting me stay, can I offer you guys some Fizzing Whizzbees?” he bowed his head down, a little intimidated, holding out the bag.

 "Thank you, Peter, these are my favorites!" James grabbed a handful, and gave him a high-five.

 "You're alright, Peter. Thanks." Sirius patted his shoulder, and grabbed a couple.

Remus popped some into his mouth and nodded at Peter, who felt grateful to be there.

 

Peter was the first one out, as soon as his head hit the pillow, there were loud snores in the air. Remus, Sirius, and James finished arranging their things and went to bed. But they kept the curtains opened and talked about what the school day would be like tomorrow. Sirius thought Professor McGonagall seemed like a ‘strict old crank’, Remus was eager to have Charms with Professor Flitwick, James heard the house elves make great pancakes for breakfast. Remus was the last to fall asleep, and he realized this as no one replied to him after a while of him speaking about the History of Hogwarts. He laid in bed, with his moon charm laying across his pajama shirt. He had made friends, his lycanthropy wasn't a problem (yet), and he found somewhere he would be glad to call home. Remus fell asleep that night, dreaming about all the possibilities he might be able to have, and be happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not finished, let me know if u want some more trash. 
> 
> Update 17 September 2017: I have noted the trash demand, am working hard on editing the next, and been making changes to this one too. watch out!
> 
> Update 16 February 2018: one would think i had enough time to write. soon, i promise.


End file.
